Notte brava al Johnnie Fox's
by Atlas941
Summary: Dopo aver passato una serata con alcuni vecchi amici, Pepper riceve una telefonata che la obbliga a rimettersi in macchina e ad andare a raccattare il suo capo in uno dei pub più famosi di Malibu.


**E' la prima volta che pubblico su e non so ancora bene come usare il sito (credo di aver pubblicato, cancellato e poi pubblicato di nuovo la storia almeno cinque volte, lol).**

**I personaggi purtroppo non mi appartengono e questa storia ha solo lo scopo di farvi sorridere un po'…spero. **

**A presto!**

Era quasi mezzanotte quando Virginia Potts varcò l'atrio del proprio soggiorno, finalmente libera di potersi rilassare fra i morbidi cuscini del divano, magari coccolata dalle pagine di un buon libro.

Aveva passato una piacevole serata in compagnia di qualche vecchia amicizia, quel genere di lusso che non poteva concedersi troppo spesso a causa del troppo lavoro ma che le consentiva di avere quantomeno una discreta vita sociale.

Stava appunto pensando a quanto si fosse sentita bene quella sera quando sentì lo squillo ovattato del telefono, ancora sepolto nei meandri della sua borsetta.

Pensò che non valesse nemmeno la pena chiedersi chi mai potesse chiamarla a quell'ora tarda perché, purtroppo, era già a conoscenza della risposta.

- Tony?- rispose con tono misto fra uno sbuffo e un rimprovero.

Quello che le sue orecchie riuscirono a captare nei successivi dieci secondi la convinsero abbastanza per indossare di nuovo quei tacchi vertiginosi di cui si era appena liberata e tornare in auto.

Direzione Statale 14, _Johnnie Fox's pub, _Malibu.

Lo trovò rannicchiato a terra all'entrata del locale, con la testa poggiata al muro e con il naso e il labbro inferiore grondanti di sangue. Si avvicinò di qualche passò ma le sembrò che l'uomo non riuscisse a riconoscerla, così gli si fece più vicina e constatò meglio le sue condizioni.

Oltre al nauseante odore di alcol che emanava, notò un livido violaceo sull'occhio sinistro e un'altra piccola ferita sul sopracciglio. Aveva la fronte bagnata e solo dopo vide un panetto di ghiaccio stretto in una mano: evidentemente qualcuno aveva provato abbastanza pena per lui da concedergli quel po' di sollievo.

Magari si trattava della stessa voce femminile che un quarto d'ora prima le aveva bruscamente intimato al telefono di andare a raccogliere quello che rimaneva di Tony Stark.

- Tony?- lo chiamò scuotendogli lievemente la spalla.

Lo chiamò con più voce e questa volta un suono indistinto uscì dalla bocca dell'uomo che finalmente aprì gli occhi e, dopo un lungo momento di smarrimento, finalmente riconobbe il volto della sua assistente.

Era troppo sconvolto per poter scorgere l'espressione contrita e decisamente furiosa della giovane.

- Pepper…sei tu?- biascicò con la voce arrochita dall'alcol.

La donna si passò una mano sul volto e lo aiutò a sollevarsi. Tony le avvolse un braccio intorno al collo per sorreggersi ma nel momento in cui si mise in piedi fu assalito da un forte senso di nausea e si ripiegò su se stesso.

Pepper in un primo momento si scostò, lasciando che rimettesse da solo tutto quello che aveva ingurgitato quella notte, poi, vedendolo in difficoltà, si fece più vicina e gli sostenne la fronte.

Trovò la scena ironica: evidentemente qualcuno aveva deciso di farle vivere una fase adolescenziale da cui, grazie al cielo, lei non era mai passata. Mai una sbronza, mai una serata di baldoria, mai una sigaretta…ma se in passato le era toccato sostenere la fronte di qualche sua compagna di liceo in preda ai deliri dell'alcol, adesso la situazione era di gran lunga diversa, se non peggiore. Perché mai, nemmeno sotto sedativo, avrebbe immaginato di dover tenere la fronte al proprio capo mentre lui era occupato a vomitare anche l'anima dopo una notte di eccessi.

Quando ebbe finito riuscì a trascinarlo fino all'auto e nello stesso istante in cui toccò il sedile cadde addormentato.

Era ormai l'una passata quando l'auto di Pepper attraversò il vialetto che portava all'ingresso di villa Stark e l'uomo nemmeno si rese conto che la donna lo aveva sostenuto e aiutato a camminare prima fino all'entrata e poi verso il divano del soggiorno.

Pepper ebbe la tentazione di abbandonarlo lì, solo, sperando che al mattino avesse quantomeno un vago senso di colpa per quello che era successo. Poi osservò il suo volto incrostato di sangue e l'espressione sofferente – o almeno così le appariva- e realizzò che se lo avesse lasciato su quel divano l'unica ad avere sensi di colpa sarebbe stata lei.

Scomparve in qualche stanza della casa per prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso che ormai era abituata a tenere a portata di mano e quando fu di ritorno vide che Tony era sveglio, semicosciente e con due occhioni lucidi puntati sui suoi.

Preferì non dire nulla e si limitò a disinfettare con attenzione le ferite sul suo viso.

Con sua sorpresa fu proprio lui a parlare per primo:

- Mi hanno picchiato…- disse attirando la sua attenzione.

La cosa nonostante tutto stupì Pepper, anche se non aveva certo bisogno di farselo dire da lui, il suo viso parlava da sé.

- L'avevo capito- rispose seria cercando di non incrociare il suo sguardo.

- Non sono ubriaco, anche se sembra. Non così tanto da non ricordare quello che è successo, almeno.

- Non mi interessa quello che è successo, non lo voglio sapere. E' già tanto che non l'abbia lasciato lì per terra. Se non fosse stato per…- Pepper si trattenne, passando il cotone bagnato sulla ferita al bordo del labbro gonfio.

- Se non fosse stato per cosa? Avanti, lo dica.

La donna lo osservò con profonda delusione e una preoccupazione che cercava di celare in tutti modi: - …lasci perdere.

Tony non rispose e si abbandonò sullo schienale del divano; per qualche istante si addormentò e nel sonni veglia iniziò a mormorare parole di cui Pepper non riusciva a cogliere il senso.

- Mia madre…hanno offeso mia madre. E la mia vita, Iron Man…e…io…

Tony aveva mormorato quelle parole con un filo di voce, ma a Pepper non erano sfuggite e oltre a far accentuare la sua preoccupazione le fecero anche salire un senso di colpa non indifferente per aver pensato, nel tragitto che l'aveva portata fino al _Johnnie Fox's Pub,_ innumerevoli insulti della peggior specie da dedicare all'uomo che stava, letteralmente, andando a raccattare.

Pepper continuava a disinfettare le ferite, ora arrabbiata con se stessa per aver trovato l'ennesima giustificazione ai comportamenti scorretti di Tony.

In tutti quegli anni aveva avuto centinaia di buoni motivi per essere arrabbiata, furiosa con lui, ma ogni volta era come se riuscisse a vedere oltre a quei comportamenti, come se dietro a tutti quegli sbagli ci fossero motivi plausibili che portavano Tony ad agire in quel modo.

- Ho finito – disse interrompendo la sua riflessione e richiudendo la cassetta del pronto soccorso – Vada a farsi una doccia, ne ha bisogno.

Tony per una volta fece quello che gli era stato detto, troppo spossato e debole per replicare al comando; uscì dal bagno una ventina di minuti dopo, non ancora completamente sobrio, con i capelli bagnati e un asciugamano distrattamente poggiato intorno al collo.

- Pensavo fosse andata via…- disse scorgendo la figura di Pepper dentro quella che era la vecchia stanza degli ospiti e che ormai era diventata quella della sua assistente.

Lei alzò pigramente la testa: - Non potevo lasciarla in quelle condizioni- mormorò esausta osservandolo prendere posto al suo fianco sul letto– Chi l'ha ridotta così?

Tony si portò una mano sull'occhio gonfio e fece spallucce: - Un idiota.

- Deve essere stato un idiota abbastanza forzuto.

- Lo era.

Seguì qualche istante di silenzio, se imbarazzante, rilassante o pesante questo non furono in grado di definirlo.

Pepper si massaggiava con le dita le palpebre e la fronte, mentre Tony spostava lo sguardo assente da una parte all'altra della camera.

- Non avevo mai notato tutti questi quadri. E' appassionata di arte?- commentò dopo aver osservato per qualche minuto le pareti color crema abbellite da una serie di dipinti.

- Già- rispose stancamente la donna.

- Qual è il suo artista preferito?

Pepper lo guardò scettica facendogli chiaramente capire come ritenesse assolutamente bizzarra e fuori luogo quella conversazione, a quell'ora e in quella stanza.

- Non mi guardi così! Glielo sto chiedendo così se mai un giorno dovessi regalarle un dipinto saprei cosa andare a cercare – replicò l'uomo buttandosi di schiena sull'enorme letto matrimoniale.

- Tony, lei è ubriaco, non mi sembra proprio il caso di…avanti, si alzi.

Ma Tony sembrava essersi già addormentato e Pepper preferì non aggiungere altro, avrebbe rimandato all'indomani la ramanzina che aveva preparato in quelle ore disperate.

Stava per alzarsi e andare a dormire in qualche altra stanza, visto che ormai la sua era stata occupata, ma un mormorio indistinto al suo fianco le fece porre di nuovo l'attenzione su Tony.

- Pepper ho freddo…mi abbracci.

La donna scosse la testa trattenendo un leggero sorriso nell'angolo della bocca; era in procinto di andarsene ma la mano di Tony fece una leggera pressione sul suo braccio invitandola a restare e a prendere posto al suo fianco e lei non poté fare altro che cedere a quell'ennesima, disperata richiesta.

La mattina seguente Pepper ci mise qualche minuto a capire dove si trovasse, che ore fossero e chi fosse stato a coprirle le spalle con una coperta con su stampata l'immagine di …Iron Man, _giusto._

Allungò le braccia indolenzite per la posizione in cui erano state per l'intera notte e si diede una sistemata.

Per quel che ricordava, anzi, in realtà ricordava tutto perfettamente, aveva lasciato in sospeso un paio di questioni che riguardavano il suo capo, così, armata di coraggio e pazienza uscì dalla stanza diretta in laboratorio.

Durante il tragitto aveva infine optato per un semplice richiamo con cui avrebbe fatto notare la sua piena disapprovazione a ciò che Tony aveva combinato la sera precedente, piuttosto che sfogarsi su di lui con una ramanzina con cui ne avrebbe perso, lo sapeva, ascolto, voce e tempo.

- Signor Stark, sono qui per…- iniziò a dire entrando in laboratorio ma fu immediatamente bloccata da un Tony allegro e divertito, che per nulla si addiceva a una mattinata post sbornia.

Per quello che ricordava quei momenti erano molto più tragici e snervanti.

- Pepper, buongiorno! Dormito bene? So che il mio comportamento di ieri notte, cioè questa mattina presto, è stato inaccettabile e mi dispiace, davvero. Ma…

Virginia era accigliata: davvero Tony Stark si stava scusando? _Con lei?_

- …spero che questo basti per farmi perdonare- concluse allungandole un oggetto che somigliava tanto a un regalo.

Pepper lo prese fra le mani totalmente impreparata alla cosa, a dire il vero pensava fosse uno scherzo e si aspettava che da un momento all'altro spuntasse da un punto indefinito la testa di un pagliaccio inquietante con la faccia bianca e la parrucca rossa.

E invece rimase piacevolmente colpita da quello che vide una volta liberatasi dall'intralcio della carta: una riproduzione de _La notte stellata _di Vincent Van Gogh avvolta da una cornice in legno chiaro, in tinta con i colori della sua camera.

E tanti saluti alla ramanzina.

- Tony..io..non so cosa dire, è bellissimo. Grazie…quando l'ha…- mormorò sinceramente colpita da quel gesto.

- Comprato? Questa mattina all'alba. Non si preoccupi, non è niente…piuttosto, ho indovinato?- chiese incuriosito.

- Indovinato cosa?

- Van Gogh. E' il suo preferito, ho ragione?

- Oh…be', a dire il vero no. Non è il mio preferito, anche se lo apprezzo molto - ammise con un pizzico di soddisfazione per aver fatto crollare le certezze dell'uomo.

- Questo non era previsto. Bene, almeno è servito a farmi perdonare?

Pepper scosse la testa sorridendo leggermente – Deve mettersi del ghiaccio sull'occhio, il gonfiore è peggiorato- sviò il discorso.

Tony se lo tastò leggermente – Ha ragione. Ma quindi sono perdonato?- chiese ancora alla giovane che intanto si era avvicinata all'uscita del laboratorio.

- Vedremo- disse con un sorrisetto che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono.


End file.
